Minecraft Muses A Group Of Tales
by Twigon Halolover
Summary: Musings on Minecraft, as short stories. Tiny chapters; more like snippets than actual stories. Updates very, very, very slowly; if it ever updates again.
1. All Alone

There was _Nothing_. And then there was _Something_. Out of the white that had existed, a _World_ came into being. One moment it wasn't there, and in the next it was. Color exploded outwards from an infinitesimal point. Trees flourished, housing birds and squirrels in their myriad branches. Hills and mountains dotted the horizon. Cows grazed, pigs wandered and sheep flocked together. And yet, for all this activity, the _World_ still seemed dull. Life existed, yes, but not _Life_.

And then a _Creator_ came into being.

The _World _gained definition. What had, previously, seemed indefinably blurry seemed sharper. A great wind ruffled the trees and blew across the plains. Deserts became hotter, tundras colder and waves shook the ocean, as the _World _seemed to draw breath and greet this new being.

The _Creator_ opened his eyes.

Color assaulted them; everything seemed to seek his attention. 'Look at me!' The bright light sparkling across the oceans waves called out to him. The mountains in the distance seemed to rumble at him 'I exist. Gaze upon my size and feel awe.' Even the green grass beneath his feet drew him. 'I am here.'

The _Creator_ breathed.

And then he laughed.

Everything was new and bright! He felt cool wind playing along his skin, heard the rustling of the trees and the singing of the birds. The smell of the grass beneath him and the salt of the ocean beside him tickled his nose. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to drop and roll in the beautiful, colorful plant life beneath him, to go play in the rolling waves of the sea, to hike and climb and conquer the mountains he saw in the distance, to revel in the feeling of being alive! This _World _was his! So long as his _Will_ held true, so long as he wanted to exist, he would! He had time enough for everything!

The _Creator _smiled.

* * *

Later, as the _Creator _slept in his bed, in his humble wooden house, he dreamed. He dreamed of the great stone castles he would create, the golden halls glittering with gems he would walk through, and the caves filled with lava and monsters he would conquer.

And not once did he imagine if he would ever let his _Will _falter, for he was determined to never stop existing.

And not once did he ever wonder why he wanted to create these grand visions of splendor.

And not once did he ever think of who he was to share it with.

* * *

A/N; A very, very short oneshot I thought of late one night for Minecraft. Whenever I think of Minecraft, The one word to describe it always seemed to be Lonely. Every beginning player decides to build these wonderful things, and I did too at one point. And it was halfway through creating my own castle that I wondered, 'Why make these things if I have no-one to share them with?' I never played it again.


	2. The Cave

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

It was peaceful, down here in the caves.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Water gurgled, lava cracked and hissed, and Redstone would occasionally glisten.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Even the monsters seemed quiet and relaxed. The quiet clink of bones mingled with moans and the occasional hiss.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Of course, peace can't last forever.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud-CRACK!  
"Nether blast it! That's the third Iron Pick this trip!" Meet Steve, our Hero and currently pissed off MineCraftian.  
"I knew I should have brought more! 'Don't overpack,' she said, 'Three Is already too much,' she said. Who overpacked now, huh?" Steve attempted to wipe his forehead, forgetting the Iron Armor he currently had on. All he accomplished was banging himself in the forehead.  
"Notch damnit!" Steve was wearing Iron Armor; his helmet was currently in his pack to allow his sweat-soaked hair a break. Steve was pretty uncomfortable; just about everything he was wearing was soaked in sweat. The heat that came from getting close to Bedrock was horribly oppressing at this depth; at the same time, you had to wear something a bit more solid than the regular outfit or the comfortable Leather Armor, or you would end up getting killed by the always-spawning mobs. Torches were a necessity as well, this far down; otherwise you would find your tunnel filling up with monsters behind you as they spawned in the darkness. Steve knew this, which was why he had filled his two block by two block tunnel full of torches, to the point of excessivness. If Steve bothered to look backwards, the ever-present mist would have obstructed his view long before he saw the set of stairs that led back up to the surface. Every so often there were caves hollowed out along the tunnel, reminiscent of the Iron, Coal and Redstone that used to be there.

Steve set down his backpack, and slumped on the ground next to it, leaning on the wall. He rested there for an unknown amount of time, before giving a giant sigh and opening his pack. He rummaged through it distractedly, more out of a want to feel as though he was doing something rather than any real need. As always, everything he had and how much of it he had popped into his head as soon as he reached in.

"So, I have enough Iron to last me for forever and a day, enough Coal to set fire to a continent, and more Redstone than the amount involved in the Legendary Two-Way Elevator... and still no Diamonds. I have to throw away Cobblestone just to keep some space in my pack, I even have half a Stack of Gold, and still no Diamonds. Notch damnit, what is it going to take?" Steve muttered to himself. "I only have seven more Wooden Planks. Four for a Crafting Table, three left, two for a set of Sticks, two sticks per Pick, and one Plank left over. Damn, I wish I kept that other Table, but it would take me too long to go back and hunt for wherever I left it..."

Suddenly, Steve heard a quiet moan. He froze for half a second before jumping up and whirling around, an Iron Sword suddenly appearing in his hand as if he had created it with a mere thought. Steve held himself in a defensive position as he scanned the hallway behind for movement. He listened quietly; nothing moved.

It was only thirty seconds later that Steve began to relax. If the sound hadn't come from behind him, then... Steve turned to the dead-end of his tunnel with an excited gleam in his eye. He only had to wait another minute and a half before he heard it again; the quiet moan of a zombie. As he was not only prepared, but waiting for that particular sound, it took him little effort to identify the sound as coming through the wall to his left. Such was his excitement that he almost forgot to make another Iron Pick, and just go in beating the wall with his bare hands; however, he restrained himself.  
Two minutes later, he was ready. He had made a Crafting table and another two Iron Picks; he had ordered his quick-equip belt with his tools in the proper places. His almost unused Iron Sword Sat next to his gleaming new Iron Pick. Torches and food took up another two slots, with another two filled with Cobblestone.

Taking one last deep breath, Steve equipped his helmet and started digging. Only three blocks deep, and he hit an opening. Emerging carefully, he looked around for the zombie that had alerted him to the fact that there was a cave near his tunnel; seeing nothing, he shrugged and started really paying more attention to his surroundings than a quick cursory glance for monsters.  
He was in a ravine! He was on top of one of the ledges that usually ringed such areas, and at the moment he could see just about all of the place. The usual lava lit up the area enough for him to see fairly well; there were quite a few mobs here. Iron and Redstone dotted the walls; off to the right, he could see the dark blue of Lapiz. He would have to go pick that up-  
There! A glisten on the other end of the ravine had alerted him. If he strained his eyes, he could see...

Another flash, and he was certain. There was Diamond on the other side of the ravine. Only the monsters prevented him from shouting out in happiness. By the looks of it, there was at least three or four blocks of the stuff as well! Enough for the ultimate tool for a Miner, the Diamond pick!

Suddenly, quicker than he could blink, he felt himself thrust forward, over the edge of the lip of the cliff he was standing on, overlooking the ravine. As he fell, he twisted just in time to see a zombie. He cursed as he fell; This fall could kill- wait! Water! With a bit of luck, he was able to land in the liquid, and a zombie fell right next to him not a second later. With grim determination, he materialized his Sword and hacked away. The zombie fell quickly before his blade, and he whirled around to face the rest of the ravine; several mobs were already crawling towards him! He has to dodge an arrow before he can see any more, and then several zombies are already too close for him to be distracted by anything else!

Steve twists and spins, backing off and then charging forward in a deadly dance of metal and rotten meat, arrows quizzing by when he retreats too far from the horde. Throughout it all, he grins and laughs; Diamonds and some fun! Today was looking up!

* * *

Alright, I got struck with an idea in the middle of an English class. So I whipped out my trusty Ipad, and the result of half a days work on a shitty Word substitute is before you. Part of the mistakes you'll see are from the shitty Word substitute giving me trouble plus the copy-n-paste form I had to use rather than Doc. Upload, but most of them will just be things I missed.


End file.
